1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for composting organic material and more particularly to a method and means for composting organic material by natural draft. Additionally, the invention relates to a method and means for drafting or drawing ambient air, without mechanical means, through any type of material in a bag or vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different methods have been previously provided for composting organic material. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,829, a method for accelerating aerobic decomposition of vegetative organic waste material is described wherein the organic material is placed in a plastic bag and a plurality of perforated pipes are then inserted into the bag with the pipes being in communication with the blower which blows air through the pipes, into the organic material and outwardly from the bag through a series of vents. The method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,829 requires the placement of many vertically extending pipes in the bag and requires that the bag have a plurality of vent openings formed therein. Further, a blower is required for forcing air through the organic material. In some instances, a source of electricity is not available to power the blower.
A closely related composting method to that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,829 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,736 wherein a plurality of elongated perforated conduits are positioned in the bag with the conduits being in communication with a source of air under pressure for forcing air through the perforated pipes and through the material in the plastic bag. A further method of composting which is closely related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,736 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,798 which is a continuation-in-part application of U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,736. Yet another method of composting organic material,in a plastic bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,843 which also requires a blower for blowing air through one or more perforated pipes extending through a plastic ba g having the material to be composted therein.